


The Issue

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	The Issue

"Oh, not the two of you!" Granny exclaimed the moment she saw them sitting together at the bar.

"Is there a problem?" Emma asked.

"Is there a problem," Granny repeated wryly. "Well, there isn't when it's just Regina brooding over her coffee while everyone avoids her. Or when you drink cocoa and read. But the two of you..."

"What exactly is your issue?" Regina inquired.

"Sooner or later you start doing shots. Then she's going to leer at you. You're going to throw a fireball. I'm going to catch *you* making out in *my* storage closet. Go to Rabbit Hole."


End file.
